destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
OMM Phaedron Embermyst
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List Character Name: Phaedron Embermyst Age: 25 Gender: Male -- Titles: Alignment: Lesser Good Sovereign Deity: Tesla -- Race: Human (Tyrian) Class: Specialist Specialization: Beast Lore Level: 1 (!add +1 if transfered to INII.) -- HP: 18/30 FP: 7/20 Quiver: 25/30 -- Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Armor: 1 -- Initiative: 22 + 1 Carrying Capacity: 5.5w / (50) Currency: 0 Coins; 0.00ƒ -- Strength: 8 Dexterity: 11 Endurance: 10 Intelligence: 7 Willpower: 8 Charisma: 10 -- Description: Phaedron Embermyst 5th son of House Embermyst Phaedron is of average height for a human and wears his dark hair long. His large brown eyes flash with perception. His face is an honest one and he speaks softly with a low masculine voice. He is well muscled and graceful. Phaedron is dreamer beneath his sometimes stoney exterior. He will spend great lengths of time in the woods contemplating mysteries such as the stars and gods. He is know for setting upon foes with a well planned ambush and is rarely himself caught off guard -- His feline companion is a large lynx like predator. Charmers coat changes with the seasons, dappled gray in the winter and black with subtle stripes and spots an summer. There is a flair of fur, almost a mane, on his chest and tufts on his jowls. The fur on his ears extends several inches beyond the terminus of the ear itself. His eyes have piercing blue irises and black vertical slit retinas. Char-Ming, or as he is better known, Charmer, is a cool customer. His eyes suggest a high intelligence. He will often appear lazy but is never truly off guard. -- Pheadron was trained formaly. His fledgling years were spent honing his skills in warfare, diplomacy, and mercantile arts. Despite the fact that his family forced this education on all of their promising sons, Phaedron felt the call of the adventure too great to ignore, and did not excell at his studies. With secret blessings from his parents it was made to appear that Phaedron had been "expelled" from the house and sent to sojourn as a sort of punishment. Once on the open road his spirits soared. After several encounters with common townsfolk he quickly realized he should keep his higher education somewhat of a secret. With his trusted hunting cat Char-Ming (commonly referred to as Charmer and rarely Ming), Phaedron seeks high adventure. -- Phaedron is usually somewhat reserved in conversation, although among those he trusts he will speak freely. Stoic in the face of danger and compassionate with matters of the heart, he is virtuous and sticks to his own high standards, even if they conflict with law. Pheaedron's feline companion was trained side by side with him. Charmer is loyal to Phaedron even to the death, and displays uncanny intelligence for an animal as well as tracking and combat skills. -- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] (Wool Hood) Chestpiece: Canvas Armor (+1 Armor) (2w) (1ƒ) Hands: [ ] (Soft Leather Gloves) Back: [ ] (Worn Ankle-Length Cape) Belt: [ ] (Leather Belt with Bronze Buckle) Legwear: [ ] (Leather Leggings) Footwear: [ ] (Worn Expensive Boots) -- Amulet: Brass Necklace (+1 Initiative) (1ƒ) Ring 1: [ ] (Sigil Ring of Embermyst) Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Left Hand: Spear (1.5h) ((0.25xSTR) + 2) (Attacks can be made from up to 1 turns away.) (2w) (1ƒ) Right Hand: [ ] -- Other Equip: of Arrows 30x (Required to use a bow) (+1 damage)(0.5w) (1ƒ) Trinket 1: of Ithus (May be used to write.) (May add +1 to any roll or effect that would cause or prevent damage once during each battle.) Trinket 2: Charm of Protection from the Dark Arts (No Requirements) (Cursed; Can not be unequipped) Effects: (+1 to MR against all Black Gamut spells and effects.) (-1 from maximum Fatigue, and Mana.) Value: (2.50ƒ) Weight: (1.00w) -- -- Inventory: ~ Shortbow ((0.25xDEX) + 0) (1w) (1ƒ) ~ Fabric (A small piece of fabric, that didn't match the man from which it was found.) (It's color can not be examined in the dark.) ~ Potion of Healing I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (If equipped, may be used during combat) (May cause unintended effects.) Value: (1.00ƒ) Weight: (0.25w) ~ Heart Type: Ingredient (No Requirements) Effects: (May be used as the primary regent of Culling or Paralyzing Poison's up to Tier III.) Value: (2.00ƒ) Weight: None - Abilities: Beast Lore] (Name: Charmer) - (Beast Companion) () (Grows with the character, should start as a juvenile not fully grown animal.) HP: 20/20 FP: 0/15 IN: 20 AC: 1 MR: 0 DMG: 3 Riposte - (Finesse) Stealth - (Cunning) Overdrawing - (Marksmanship) Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated